Ima wa Kamawanai
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: SasuHina/AU/Panas hatinya lebih panas daripada tubuhnya yang demam karena dingin. Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan asmaranya?/ #ImplisitCelebration2016 / Author yang WB lagi comeback... Mind to RnR?
Semilir angin terbangkan dedaunan tanpa arti. Tanah gersang semakin tandus terkikis hempasan. Tapak kaki tercetak sementara dan terhapus separuh detik setelahnya. Langkah pelan nan sayu terus dilakukan tanpa henti. Sempoyongan badan tak tegak dipaksa bergerak hingga berhenti.

Sebuah gubuk di ujung jalan menjadi terminal. Perjalanan yang nyatanya masih jauh dibawa ke seberang untuk tempat peristirahatan. Pinggul dibawa duduk di atas bangku bambu. Tas selempang dilempar di sisi. Tangan kanan mengibas peluh dingin di dahi. Bibir kering nyaris pucat bergumam lirih penuh penghayatan.

Bagian dalam tas dirogoh. Mantel coklat diambil, dipasangkan rapat pada tubuh demi lindungi _meriang_ di badan. Rasa hangat yang tak seberapa mampu mengukir senyum di wajah sayunya.

 _ **Drrrtt**_

Dering telepon menginterupsi kehangatan. Kantong kecil di sisi tas dibuka lantas mengambil sebuah _smartphone_. Layar tunjukkan deret nama dan nomor kontak penelepon. Sadar orang ini dibutuhkan, jempol kanan cepat menggeser bulatan ikon warna hijau.

' _Moshi-moshi...'_

Suara riang di seberang telepon membuatnya geram setengah mati. Orang ini tak sadar berbicara dengan siapa. "Kau dimana _hah?!_ "

' _Heh, Aku? Aku sedang bekerja.'_ Jeda berisik tanda sambungan tak jernih, _'Ada apa?'_

"Jangan pura-pura. Kau tak memberiku alamat lengkap sama sekali!"

' _Are? Kau benar-benar ingin datang? Kenapa tak bilang–'_

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu minggu lalu, _Po-chan._ "

'– _iya, dan harusnya kau menelepon ku lagi. Dua hari yang lalu aku pindah rumah karena pekerjaan. Tau begini, aku pindah rumah saat kau datang saja. Kau tak tahu sulitnya aku pindah rumah tanpa sanak saudara. Itu benar-benar menyebalkan_ _‒_ _'_

Gerutuan panjang pendek dari lawan bicara tak didengar. Panas hatinya lebih panas dari tubuhnya yang demam karena dingin. Kenyataannya, orang di seberang tak mengerti situasi dan kondisi sama sekali.

'‒ _petugas yang membantu juga malah minta tambahan tip. Aku benar-benar bangkrut waktu itu, padahal pekerjaan yang sekarang baru kutekuni dua minggu. Mana bisa dapat gaji kalau umurnya masih seumur jagung begitu. Huhh!_ _..._ _Hey, Roro-kun! Kau masih disana kan?'_

"..."

' _Haloo... Halo! Haalo!... Are, sambungannya terputus? Masa' sih. Hey, Roro-kun! Kau masih disana? Apa sinyalnya tak bagus ya?! Umm...'_

"..." Helaan napas dia tahan. Sesibuk apapun orang disana memanggilnya, dia tak dengar. Tak ingin dengar, tepatnya.

'‒ _sudah selesai. Aku ingin menjemputmu. Kau dimana?'_

Keberkahan inilah yang amat ditunggunya. Saat orang di sana keluar dari zona kesenangannya berceloteh ria.

Benda berserakan dimasukan. Tas selempang dirapikan dengan kedua tangan. _Smartphone_ diapit bahu dan sebelah telinga.

' _Roro-kun? Kau dimana? Pekerjaanku selesai lebih ce_ _‒_ _'_

"Gubuk tua di ujung jalan perkampungan Suna."

' _Eh, kau sudah sampai sana? Tunggu aku_ _dua puluh_ _menit lagi! Aku janji!'_

 _ **Tut**_ _ **.**_ Sambungan resmi ditutup.

.

* * *

 **~0** **‒** **Ima wa Kamawanai** **‒** **0~**

 **#ImplisitCelebration2016**

 _ **Chara -**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story -**_ _ **Uzumaki NaMa**_

 _ **Cast : Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**_

 **Warning!**

 **M (for** _little maso-_ **)**

 **SasuHina kaya'nya bakal OOC kawan-kawan, yang sabar yak ^o^)/**

 _ **Selamat membaca**_ _ **...**_

.

* * *

"Dua puluh menit..."

"Sudah ku bilang _kan_. Aku menepati janji kali i‒"

"Kau terlambat dua puluh menit!"

Tangan terlipat di muka. Wajahnya sangar sekalipun berubah warna kemerahan. Hidungnya tak berhenti mendengus dengan keras tanda susah napas. Matanya tajam dan sayu disaat bersamaan.

" _Hehe... Gomen gomen..._ Harusnya kau mentolerir. Perjalanan dari kota ke kampung cukup jauh. Untung saja tadi tidak ma‒ _are,_ kau mau kemana?"

 _ **Blam**_

" _Hey,_ Roro- _kun..._ Kau marah ya? _Gomen..._ Ku kira kau tahu kalau aku sering salah memprediksi waktu."

"Lain kali kalau tahu tak mampu, jangan pernah membuat janji. Sudah terlalu sering kau melakukannya."

"Iya iya.. Maaf."

Mantel coklat dipererat. Kaca mobil kemudi yang terbuka menjadi perantara pembicaraan. Sang pemilik masih setia di luar sekalipun dirinya sudah duduk nyaman di atas kursi.

Geram dengan tingkah polos, dirinya lantas membentak sepuas hati, "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat masuk dan jalankan kendaraannya. Aku benar-benar tak tahan ingin bergelung."

Jeda lima detik, " _Ossu!_ "

Pintu kemudi dibuka tergesa. Pinggul menempati kursi dengan nyaman.

Kunci diputar. Pedal gas diinjak. _Persneling_ didorong menuju angka 1, terus berubah hingga angka 4. Mobil _BMW M235i Coupe Scarlet_ melesat dengan anggunnya meninggalkan perkampungan.

"Jadi Roro- _kun_ , ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin pindah?"

Keheningan dihapus dengan monolog. Satu pertanyaan yang mengisi tak dibalas dengan jawaban yang sinkron. Dudukan sebelah yang berisi penumpang yang dituju tetap tak bersuara. Keheningan berlanjut cukup lama.

Sang pengemudi abai. Tak merasa tersinggung sekalipun diabaikan.

"Tunggu sampai aku enakan. Kau tak lihat kondisiku seperti apa! Dan lagi, bisakah non-aktifkan _AC_ ‒nya. Aku benar-benar kedinginan."

Pengatur suhu diputar ke angka nol. Kaca sebelah kemudi diturunkan sedikit hingga batas pucuk kepala. Tak ada suara, hanya perlakuan yang mengisi.

Sekitar sejam lamanya, mobil berhenti di depan rumah mewah. Gerbang di depannya sudah terbuka an tertutup otomatis kala _BMW_ mengisi bagasi.

"Turunlah. Aku bawakan tasmu. Langsung ke kamar nomor tiga saja. Penghangat ruangan di sana masih berfungsi."

Kedua kaki dibawa menjelajah. Tanpa _tedeng aling-aling_ dia melangkah menuju tempat yang dituju. Tingkah polahnya seakan hapal seluk beluk rumah pertanda bukan kali pertama dirinya datang.

"Yugao _-san_ , bisakah siapkan bubur? Sasuke _-sama_ sedang demam sepertinya."

" _Wakarimashita!"_

Sepatu ber-hak lima senti tingginya dilepas. Jas hitam dibuka, disampirkan di atas sofa sembarangan. Tas selempang milik sang pemuda tidak terlepas dari rangkulan. Langkah kaki dibawanya mendekat ke sebuah ruangan dengan papan kecil bertuliskan angka '3' di pintunya.

 _ **Cklek**_

"Roro- _kun..._ "

Selimut tebal membentuk kurva penuh. Desisan penghangat ruangan tiupkan uap sayu yang cukup panas bagi orang sehat sepertinya. Langkah kaki mendekat coba hampiri gundukan.

"Roro- _kun_ , bisa bertahan lebih lama? Yugao _-san_ sedang siapkan bubur. Sayang kalau tidak dimakan."

"Hinata- _sama.._ "

" _Ah,_ letakkan disini Yugao- _san_."

Troli makan didorong mendekat. Seperangkat nampan dengan semangkuk bubur, segelas air, dan obat demam di atasnya diletakkan di atas nakas. Baskom air panas di bagian bawah beserta handuk kecil diletakkan di lantai. Selesai dengan pekerjaan, _maid_ dengan pakaiain kasual itu undur diri.

"Roro- _kun..._ "

"..."

Merasa tak ditanggapi, perasaan bersalah melingkupi, "Roro- _kun..._ "

 _ **Sret.**_ Selimut tebal dibuka paksa. Sang pelaku berwajah merah tak lupa raut masamnya. Antara kesal, marah, juga demam yang campur aduk.

"Bisakah kau diam. Aku ingin istirahat. Setengah jam pun tak apa!" Suara serak dibuat seseram mungkin. Semoga saja keberuntungan berada di pihaknya. Makhluk mungil ini bisa mengerti keadaan dan mau menurutinya sekali ini.

" _Hee..._ Tidak bisa. Kau harus makan, minum obat, lalu tidur. Dan aku akan menempelkan handuk basah di keningmu. Begitulah prosedur yang ku tahu saat menangani orang demam."

Kecipak air pertanda dimainkan. Handuk kecil kering direndam di dalamnya. Tangan mungil putih sedikit basah meraih mangkuk di nampan.

Sasuke merasa dipermainkan. _Apa-apaan_. Mata _onyx_ -nya yang melotot sama sekali tak berpengaruh bagi makhluk kecil mungil di hadapan. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dia juga harus mengalah kali ini.

Bantal di sisi disandarkan pada ranjang. Punggung lemah ditempelkan untuk menopang duduk. Selimut ditarik sebatas perut. Paling tidak, kehangatannya masih belum berkurang.

" _Ittadakimasu..._ "

Satu suapan datang dan dilahap tanpa kata. Do'a sebelum makan sudah dipanjatkan dalam hati meski sang penyuap makan menggumaman do'a yang sama. Suapan bertambah dan lanjut dilahap hingga tandas. Air minum diserahkan beserta obat putih kecil.

Tangan kanan Hinata mendekat dan mendarat di atas kening. Memeriksa suhu tubuh dan membandingkan dengan tangan kiri yang ditempelkan di atas keningnya sendiri.

" _Hmm.._ Cukup baik. Kau akan pulih dengan cepat sepertinya." Senyuman diulas. Kedua tangan diturunkan dan diletakkan di pangkuan. Deritan halus ranjang tidak mengganggu aksi tatap menatap. Hinata sempurna berada di atas kasur.

"Jadi, kenapa?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Baru saja dirinya menjadi penurut, dan kali ini sudah disuruh menjadi narasumber. _Ayolah,_ tak semudah itu menggerakkan mulut saat demam ‒ _Oke, itu hanya alasan si pantat ayam saja._

"Ayah dan Mama _cekcok_ lagi. Aku hanya tak tahan dengan mereka. Titik."

"Itu saja?"

" _Hn._ " Kepala _darkblue_ mengangguk sepenuh hati.

"Kenapa baru sekarang? Mereka sudah melakukkannya sejak lama _kan?_ "

"Aku masih butuh biaya kuliah. Tidak mungkin aku menumpang disini dan memintamu untuk menanggungnya _kan?_ Tak _gentle_ sama sekali!"

Dagu dijepit jempol dan telunjuk, "Benar juga _sih_. Saat itu, pekerjaan ku masih _semrawut_ pula."

Sasuke membenarkan dalam diam.

" _Oh,_ tunggu! Itu berarti Roro- _kun_ baru lulus? _Wah..._ selamat ya."

" _Oy,_ bisakah berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Memalukan sekali jika orang lain mendengarnya."

"Tapi Roro- _kun_ yang lebih dulu memanggil ku Po- _chan_ _kan?!_ "

"Reflek. Aku selalu tak tahan memanggilmu begitu saat bodohmu datang."

Perempuan kecil tak terima, _"Heee... Hido~!_ "

Sasuke diam mengamati. _Onyx_ -nya bergerak-gerak saat menyadari ada yang harus ditanyakannya sesegera mungkin.

"Jadi... Kenapa?‒"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Jangan menyela saat aku berbicara," Sasuke mendengus lantas melanjutkan, "Aku hanya tak menyangka kau memilih tempat ini sebagai rumah pindah."

Perempuan _indigo_ memandang dalam. _Amethyst_ -nya mengalih pandang sejauh mungkin dengan keberadaan Sasuke. " _Maa~_ sedikit banyak aku juga merindukan kenangan. Lagipula sekalipun aku memiliki rumah baru, tempat ini selalu ku jadikan sebagai tempat tidur. Daripada buang-buang uang, lebih baik ku tempati saja sekalian _kan?_ "

" _Hmph._ Kau yakin tak perlu izin?"

"Untuk apa? Bagaimanapun bentuknya, ini adalah harta warisan. Aku juga berhak memanfaatkannya tanpa izin dari siapapun." Lengan kecil berkait dan bersidekap menopang dada.

"Harta tidak terpakai. Bukan warisan. Orang tuamu masih bernafas hingga detik ini."

"Apa peduliku?" Kedua _amethyst_ terpejam menghayati, "Sejak mereka _mendepak-ku_ dari keluarga utama, aku sudah berziarah ke tanah mereka berulang kali. Terhitung seribu empat ratus enam puluh satu hingga saat ini."

"Peringatan empat tahun, _eh?_ " Pemuda _darkblue_ menyeringai.

" _Urusai!"_

" _Haha_ , lupakan." Suara serak dipaksa berbicara. Pemuda itu merasa perlu menyelesaikan pembicaraan. "Karena aku sudah lulus S2, aku juga akan mencari pekerjaan." _Deheman_ dilakukan sekali lagi, "Yang pasti harus lebih tinggi dari pekerjaanmu. Kau _kan_ hanya lulusan SMA saat bekerja."

"Kau menghina _hah?_ "

"Tidak tidak. Hanya mempertegas. Bagaimanapun juga aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menemukan pekerjaan yang layak. Jadi..." Badan diputar 45 derajat, dibungkukkan ke hadapan " _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu..._ "

" _Ossu!_ Serahkan saja padaku!"

Keceriaan kembali. Langkah riang diambil tatkala kedua kaki memijak lantai. Kenop pintu diputar hendak keluar dari ruangan.

" _Ah,_ satu lagi. Lain waktu ajak aku berkunjung ke makam orang tuamu. Aku merasa perlu melakukannya karena sudah menumpang di tempat ini."

Kepala ditolehkan, "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja..." Ucapan dijeda, bibir kering dipaksa membentuk senyuman, "Hinata _-neesan_."

Senyuman dibalas senyuman sehat, "Dengan senang hati, _baka otouto_ _yo!_ "

 _ **Blam**_

.

.

* * *

 **Prompt : Incest**

* * *

.

.

Pijakan di atas batu marmer mendinginkan telapak kaki. Sekali dua kali, langkah terhenti hanya untuk menikmati. Udara pagi di sekitar rumah dan cicitan burung menemani.

 _Onyx_ -nya mengedar pandang ke segala penjuru. Pikirannya melayang ke masa-masa terdahulu. Kenangan yang pernah diukirnya di tempat ini begitu jelas terbayang. Bagaimana dulu dia berayun di ayunan sana. Bagaimana dia menjatuhkan diri dalam kolam bersama keluarganya. Bagaimana mereka duduk di atas _gazebo_ hanya untuk sarapan bersama. Kucing putih yang mereka beri nama Pororo juga terkadang mendapat jatah ikan gurami.

Hinata benar. Kakaknya yang satu itu memang selalu benar. Melupakan tempat yang pernah menjadi saksi pertumbuhan dan perkembangan mereka memang mustahil. Perasaan rindu sedikitnya masih menyelip di relung hati masing-masing. Benar-benar kenangan yang sulit untuk tidak dirindukan.

"Merasa baikan?"

Sahutan imut membuat pemuda 23 tahun itu berhenti _melalang buana_ , " _Hn._ Begitulah."

 _ **Hap Hap Hap**_ " _Haha..._ Aku belum terbiasa berjalan di atas sini."

Sasuke tolehkan kepala dan melihat bagaimana Hinata menjinjitkan kedua kakinya kala berjalan di atas batu licin. "Hati-hati."

" _Ugh_ , iya iya." Hinata sampai dengan selamat dan memilih berdiri di sampingnya. "Nostalgia, _eh?_ "

" _Tch_ , jangan menggodaku."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Semilir angin membelai rambut mereka, "Sudah tiga hari kau berbaring di kasur, kau yakin tidak ingin keluar rumah?"

"Aku masih butuh istirahat, _baka!_ Kalau sampai jatuh sakit lagi, aku benar-benar tak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan."

Mulut kecil mengerucut, kesal karena dipanggil bodoh. Pandangannya dia buat menyipit, berusaha mengintimidasi‒namun, gagal.

"Terserah lah. _Oh_ ya, aku baru saja mendapat informasi dari Naruto _-sama_. Dia membutuhkan seorang asisten untuk wakil direktur. Kau bisa datang kapanpun untuk menyerahkan berkas. _Yah,..._ Itupun kalau pekerjaannya belum ada yang mengisi."

"Boleh. Aku akan mencobanya dua hari lagi. Mohon bantuannya, _neesan_."

"Serahkan saja padaku." Hinata menepuk dada dengan bangga. " _Err_ , Roro- _kun._ Aku baru dengar dari Yugao _-san_. Ayah dan Mama sedang sidang hari ini. Mereka benar-benar melakukannya ya.."

Seringai dibentuk, kepala ditolehkan dan ditelengkan sepenuh hati. "Kau rela membuat makam palsu orang tua kita dan mengunjunginya setiap hari. Ku kira kau benar-benar menganggap mereka telah meninggal, kenyataannya kau masih menyangi mereka _kan?_ " Senyum meremehkan diperlebar.

 _Amethyst_ mengalih pandang. Tak rela dirinya direndahkan. " _Yah,_ sedurhaka-nya aku pada mereka, mereka tetap orang tuaku." Helaan napas dilontarkan. "Sebenarnya cerai atau tidaknya mereka bukan masalah bagiku. Yang jadi masalah adalah kau yang dibawa-bawa oleh mereka di pengadilan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Mereka juga memperebutkan hak asuh atas dirimu." Hinata memandang pada pemuda kasual yang tidak sekalipun mengernyit kebingungan.

Sasuke belum menjawab. Wajahnya sama datar dengan tekstur batu marmer yang mereka pijak. Sedang Hinata masih menunggu respon apa yang akan dikeluarkan adik bungsu tersayangnya.

Lagi-lagi keheningan mengisi. Hanya cicitan burung yang juga terbang kesana kemari. Hewan-hewan juga turut berpartisipasi membuat keramaian.

"Justru itu _neesan_. Aku harus mendapatkan pekerjaan agar tak ada yang berhak atas diriku. Lagipula, sekalipun hakim menentukan siapa diantara mereka yang berhak mengasuhku, aku masih memiliki pilihan‒menerima atau tidak. Aku sudah dewasa, tak berhak untuk diatur siapapun."

Sejenak perempuan kecil terpana. Tak menyangka sang adik memberikan respon di luar perkiraannya, _"Wahh_... Kau benar-benar adikku." Pelukan dilakukan seerat mungkin.

" _Tch,_ lepaskan!" Sasuke memberontak. Kenyataannya, meski dia laki-laki, tenaga gadis berumur 27 tahun benar-benar mengerikan. "Lepaskan _baka!_ _Oy!_ "

" _Hehe..._ Tidak Tidak... Aku belum puas memelukmu. Kalau perlu, aku ingin menciummu. Melumat bibirmu dan ku telan saliv‒"

" _STOPP!_ K-kau berlebihan." Pelukan dilepaskan sekuat tenaga. Langkah kaki dipertegas untuk mencapai pinggiran kolam. Terus melangkah hingga memasuki rumah.

Hinata cekikikan sembari memandang punggung yang menjauh. " _Hihi..._ Aku _kan_ hanya bercanda. Roro- _kun_ benar-benar imut saat _blushing. Hihi.._ " Kedua tangan digunakan untuk menahan tawa.

" _Tte... AREEEE..._ Roro- _kun_ kejam. Bagaimana caraku mencapai daratan kalau begini."

Dan Hinata benar-benar menyesal menggoda adiknya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Blam**_

"Bagaimana?"

"Lumayan. Naruto- _sama_ akan memikirkan lebih lanjut tentang posisiku." Dasi dilonggarkan beserta dua kancing teratas yang mesti ditanggalkan dari lubangnya. "Tapi sungguh, meski bukan yang pertama kalinya, aku benar-benar gugup. Aura yang dimilikinya benar-benar berbeda dari yang kau ceritakan."

Gas diinjak setelah memutar kunci. Kemudi diputar sesekali saat berjumpa dengan tikungan. "Begitulah Naruto- _sama._ Dia amat berbeda dalam menangani setiap pelamar kerja. Sebelum memberikan _image_ yang baik, dia selalu menanamkan _image_ galak bagi calon karyawannya. Alhasil, semua bawahannya menghormatinya sebagai seorang direktur. Dia selalu bisa berbaur dalam kondisi apapun _sih."_

Sasuke mendengarkan. Ujung dasi digerakkan untuk menghapus keringat di dahi. Semoga dia tidak demam lagi. " _Neesan_ , bisakah berhenti di sana. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu."

 _BMW_ berhenti di depan sebuah _cafe._ Pemuda berkemeja biru tua turun namun tak lekas menjauh dari mobil. Tubuh dibungkukkan untuk melihat lawan bicara yang masih menetap di dalam. "Aku harus mengurus sesuatu. Maaf tak bisa menemani."

"Tak apa. Tinggalkan aku." Jam tangan di kiri dilirik. "Berapa jam?"

"Tak lama. Mungkin tiga puluh menit lagi aku sampai di sini." _Persneling_ digerakkan. Bersiap pergi. "Kalau butuh apa-apa, hubungi aku."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan jadi penurut." Sasuke bersiap melangkah. " _Ah,_ tunggu! Aku butuh jaket."

Jaket hitam di kursi belakang diraih. Diserahkan pada sang pemuda lewat jendela mobil. "Untuk apa? Kau tak berniat pergi _kan?_ "

Jaket diterima dengan satu tangan. "Tidak. Hanya firasat."

Hinata mendesis. "Lain kali, jangan selalu percaya firasat. Apalagi jika hal aneh semacam ini. Mana ada orang yang membutuhkan jaket di dalam _cafe._ " Tombol jendela ditekan. "Ya sudah. Aku pergi. Baik-baik di sana."

Sasuke melambai. Ditatapnya jaket di tangan. "Sayangnya firasatku selalu benar, Hinata."

‒ _dan selalu tepat jika itu berhubungan denganmu._

Tak mau larut dalam bayang-bayang, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki masuk ke bangunan _cafe._ Tempat paling ujung dekat jendela yang dituju. Baru sedetik dia duduk, seorang pelayan serba hijau menghampirinya dan menawarkan pesanan. _Black coffee_ dan _tomato crepes_ menjadi pilihan.

Kepulan asap panas makanan-minuman disapu dinginnya angin _AC_. Kopi hitam diteguk sekali, lantas meraih _crepes_ yang tersaji. Dagu bertopang satu tangan. Jalan raya di seberang menjadi sudut pandang. Otak iseng mulai menghitung jumlah kendaraan yang terlihat sekilas.

Dasi yang tergantung dilepas dan diletakkan di samping jaket. Kancing yang belum sempat dikaitkan, dirapikan menyisakan satu kancing terlepas paling atas. Mulut belum berhenti mengunyah dan meneguk. Kunyahan dibuat se-teratur mungkin‒terlihat anggun.

Pandangan dialihkan. Bagian dalam _cafe_ menjadi pemandangan. Satu dua orang berjalan‒pelayang _cafe_ serba hijau. Tempat duduk banyak terisi oleh pengunjung. Kebanyakan dari mereka berpasangan atau berkelompok. Sasuke rasa, hanya dia yang seorang diri.

Detik jam tak berhenti berdetak. Dilirik oleh _onyx_. Ternyata waktu begitu cepat berlalu.

" _Tch,_ lagi-lagi dia terlambat. Sudah sejam aku di sini. Sebaiknya dia sampai satu menit lagi." Sasuke memprediksi. Sayangnya, kenyataan sangat jauh dari ekspektasi. Sampai enam belas menit ke hadapan, yang ditunggu-tunggu tak kunjung datang.

Jantung berdebar, hati gelisah, pikiran tak karuan. _Smartphone_ di saku celana diraih. Gambar ikon pesan terpampang kala memasukkan pin _password_.

"Sialan!"

Jaket dan dasi diraih. Sajian yang sejak tadi dibayar, membuatnya tak merasa terbebani keluar dari _cafe._ Langkahnya dipertegas dan dipercepat kala mencapai bagian luar _cafe._ Tidak, dia tidak berjalan. Sasuke berlari.

.

.

.

* * *

 _From : Po_

 _To : Roro_

 _Subject : (No Subject)_

 _Rorrokuuun... agastajdgye cxj_

* * *

.

.

.

.

" _Enghh... Akh!"_

Tubuh dipaksa menurut. Kedua tangan sejajar kaki. Telapak menyentuh aspal kasar. Leher dililit sabuk kulit kecoklatan. Mulut tak henti keluarkan uap dan air liur. Hidung tak lagi mampu lakukan fungsi. Jelas, lilitan sabuk menjadi penghambat pernafasan.

Dua orang laki-laki bertubuh kekar mengepung dirinya yang berlagak merangkak. Pakaian hanya bersisa rok hitam ketat dan sebuah _bra._ Beda dirinya, beda pula mereka. Dua pria dewasa masih lengkap dengan jaket dan celana panjangnya.

"Kau menikmatinya _eh?_ _Ghahahaha..._ "

Tawa dikoarkan bersamaan. Meski begitu, kegiatan tak berhenti. Jika yang satu bersuara, yang lain akan memperlakukannya tak senonoh.

" _Gagh! Ahnnn..._ "

Nafasnya satu-satu. Semenit lagi lilitan tak dilepas, bukan tak mungkin dia hilang dari dunia.

"Satu lagi..." Suara gesekan kain terdengar di telinganya yang masih berfungsi, "Kau harus buta, _honey._ "

Mereka benar. Hinata buta, lebih tepatnya dibutakan. Satu orang berjaket merah dengan gampangnya mengaitkan dasi untuk menutup kedua matanya. Situasi lorong yang gelap menambah kebutaan Hinata.

 _ **Jdakkk**_

" _ARRGGHH...!_ "

Cambukan di punggung tak mampu lagi membuat Hinata bungkam. Teriakannya menggelegar tak peduli siapa yang mendengar. Sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar terpenuhi banyak memar merah yang mulai membiru.

" _Gaghh Gaghh..._ " Hinata gerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya. Berusaha membuat mereka mengerti akan dirinya yang takut kehilangan.

" _Oh,_ oke. Ku beri keringanan." Kaitan sabuk dilepas. Segera oksigen diraup dengan rakusnya. Sesekali terbatuk karena sudah lama menahan sesak. "Sebagai gantinya‒"

 _ **Brak**_

Tubuh Hinata terjerembap akibat lemparan. Kulitnya merasa dia dilempar pada tumpukan _box_ kayu. Kedua tangannya diraih dan diikat ke belakang dengan sebuah tali. Keadaannya dibuat duduk dan bersandar di antara pecahan kayu. Kemudian jeda tanpa suara. Matanya yang dililit, menambah kebodohannya.

Hinata menangis, tentu saja.

 _ **Tap**_

Derap langkah mendekat didengarnya. Hinata waspada siapkan mental. _Apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan pada dirinya?_

 _ **Duk**_

"‒jilat!"

Mulutnya dihantam sebuah benda keras. Dia tak tahu apa itu. Mengikuti insting, lidahnya menjulur berniat melakukan apa yang disuruh. Licin, pahit, bau tanah. Jika boleh menebak, sebuah sepatu telah menjelajahi mulutnya.

" _Ahnn..._ " Jilatan terhenti kala satu tangan dengan jahil mempermainkannya dari belakang. Dilanjutkan kembali berusaha tak mengindahkan erangan sang pemilik.

"Jangan pedulikan dan jangan berhenti." Suara di samping telinga terdengar. "Lakukan dan nikmati saja, _baby_."

 _Honey. Baby._ Panggilan yang entah sejak kapan menjadi familiar di telinga.

" _Ahnn.._ "

Jilatan masih dilanjutkan meski berganti objek dua kali. Fungsi papila mungkin berkurang akibat gesekan dengan alas sepatu bergerigi.

Remasan dilakukan bergantian. Sesekali gigi runcing menggigitnya tanpa ampun. Baru sadar kalau tubuh atas sudah tak dilindungi apapun.

Sayangnya, Hinata masih me‒

"HINATAAAAAAAA!"

" _Tch_ , sial! Kabur kabur..."

Derap langkah terdengar di telinga. Ada yang menjauh dan ada yang mendekat.

"Hinata... Hinata..."

Dasi dilepas dengan kedua tangan. Mata sayu menyambut _onyx_ Sasuke yang khawatir. Jaket dibalut pada tubuh yang tanpa perlindungan. Dikait erat memastikan tubuh Hinata tak kemasukan angin lagi.

"Hinata... Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke bergumam tanpa harapkan jawaban. Tangannya bergerak membopong Hinata di muka. Langkahnya dia perlebar saat temukan sebuah _handphone_ yang berkedip di bawah tiang lampu. Sejujurnya, Sasuke sangat bersyukur Hinata masih mengaktifkan GPS. Diraih lantas disakukan ke celana dengan satu tangan tanpa turunkan Hinata dari gendongan.

Pandangannya tak mengedar, tak ingin melihat tempat kejadian yang membuat dirinya darah tinggi. Beruntung dia masih bisa mengendalikan diri untuk lebih memilih menyelamatkan Hinata daripada menghajar dua bandit sialan itu.

"Hinata..." Sekali lagi Sasuke pandangi wajah Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri.

"..."

" _Eh?"_ Sasuke belalakkan mata tanpa hentikan langkah.

.

* * *

.

.

Sejuk angin terpa wajahnya lembut. Sayup-sayup gesekan daun temani dirinya yang berdiam di taman seorang diri. _Gazebo_ di tengah taman menjadi pilihannya bersantai. Kedua kaki dibiarkan menggantung. Kedua lengan dilipat menjadi bantalan kepala. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit. Tubuh dibiarkan berbaring.

Tadi malam dia belum sempat menginterogasi Hinata yang belum siuman. Hingga pagi tadi, dia sama sekali belum berani melihat Hinata di kamarnya. Dia baru saja menerima telepon dari Ino. Katanya, mobil Hinata baru akan dikembalikan dua hari lagi karena sebuah perjalanan.

Hinata _nekat_ berjalan pulang sendiri tanpa menghubunginya. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa bersalah karena menonaktifkan dering pada _handphone_ -nya.

Perkataan dokter berkacamata yang dipanggilnya untuk memeriksa Hinata menjadi topik lamunannya saat ini.

* * *

" _Hinata-san baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir. Luka-lukanya pun sebenarnya tidak terlalu fatal. Hanya sedikit memar dan sayatan kecil._ _‒_ _"_

"‒ _Ini memang masih spekulasi saya. Kita belum bisa memastikan kebenarannya karena beliau masih belum sadar. Tapi... Apakah Hinata-san memiliki trauma?"_

" _Tolong hubungi saya jika Hinata-san sudah sadar. Saya akan datang secepat mungkin. Maafkan saya, tapi... daripada medis, Hinata-san lebih membutuhkan kesehatan yang 'lain'. Seperti psik_ _‒_ _."_

* * *

" _Tch!_ "

Sasuke benci mengakui. Tapi, sejujurnya dia memikirkan hal yang sama sejak tadi malam. Apalagi saat melihat ekspresi Hinata dalam gendongannya. Daripada kesakitan, raut Hinata menunjukkan kenikmatan.

Sasuke takut. Benci. Marah. Tak tahu harus dilampiaskan pada apa. Jika diingat kembali, hal seperti ini sudah pasti dialami Hinata. Mengingat bagaimana kerasnya Hinata menjalani kehidupan setelah keluarga mereka memutuskan tidak lagi menganggap Hinata menjadi bagian.

Empat tahun yang lalu, Hinata melakukan kesalahan. Di peringatan ke-23 tahun usianya, Hinata merayakannya di _club_ bersama rekan kerjanya _._ Mabuk-mabukan, narkoba, dicicipi Hinata tanpa terkecuali. Seandainya saat itu Ayah mereka tak bergegas, mungkin keperawanan Hinata sudah hilang di tangan seorang om-om.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke juga siap angkat kaki saat melihat Hinata menggiring koper. Sayangnya, kuliah menjadi pertimbangannya. Meski bekerja, gaji Hinata tak akan mampu membiayai. Pilihan akhir, Sasuke memilih bertahan hingga kelulusan di Strata-2.

Saat ini yang Sasuke tahu, dia sudah terlambat. Sekalipun begitu, menyembuhkan Hinata adalah prioritas. Bukan. Dia tak menganggap Hinata gila atau semacamnya. Hanya sebagai antisipasi saja.

"Sasuke- _sama_..." Kepala ditolehkan. Yugao sedang memanggil dirinya. "Hinata- _sama_ sudah sadar. Beliau mencari Anda."

" _Hn._ " Sasuke beranjak. Tak ingin lebih lama membuat menunggu.

Saat masuk, Hinata sedang duduk di balkon sembari menyeduh _ocha._

" _Ohayou_ Roro- _kun..._ " Hinata menyapa tanpa berbalik.

" _...Ohayou._ "

Langkah kaki diambil sepelan mungkin. Canggung masih hinggap di batin. Ingin bicara, tapi urung karena belum siap mendengar apapun.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"... _Oh, Ah!_ " Sasuke gelagapan. "Aku akan kesana hari ini untuk persiapan. Seperti rencana awal, aku akan menjadi asisten wakil direktur. Dua hari lagi aku akan bertemu dengan wakil direktur yang masih ada di Tokyo saat ini, perkenalan singkat dan sedikit basa-basi mungkin. Ataupun membahas sesuatu tentang pekerjaan. Untuk kerja, aku mulai minggu depan." ‒ _hitung-hitung menunggumu baikan._

" _Hm.. Sou!_ Rencana yang bagus." _Sluurp._

Sasuke masih berdiri di tengah kamar. Tak ingin melangkah lebih jauh untuk mendekat. Yang dilihatnya adalah punggung Hinata yang masih enggan untuk berbalik menghadapnya. Teh masih konsisten diseduh berulang kali.

Nampan sarapan masih ada di nakas. Mangkok masih menyisakan bubur. Obat dan airnya masih belum tersentuh. _Bedcover_ terlipat sana-sini dengan selimut yang tak lagi ada di tempat.

"Kau tak minum obatmu?" Sasuke putuskan melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Belum. Aku masih ingin menikmati _ocha_."

"Hinata, minum obatmu. Aku akan hubungi dokter setelah ini."

"Panggil aku _neesan_ , Roro- _kun_."

Langkah yang hendak diambil, diurung. Sasuke tak lagi berniat meninggalkan posisi. Terpaku. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Lagi-lagi dia melakukan kesalahan.

" _Keh!_ "

"!"

"Kenapa?"

" _Hm?_ " Sasuke kernyitkan dahi karena tak mengerti. Kalau tak salah, dia mendengar Hinata mendecih sebelum ini. "Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau tak bertanya kenapa?!"

Dentingan cangkir dan meja kayu menggema. Hinata berbalik dan mengejutkan Sasuke dengan wajah yang penuh aliran mata. Sasuke tak tahu kalau Hinata menangis sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kenapa tak bertanya, 'Hinata kenapa?' Lalu aku akan bilang, 'Roro- _kun_ , panggil aku _neesan_.' Kemudian kau bertanya lagi, _'Neesan_ , ada apa?' dan aku akan menjawab‒"

"Hi-Hinata‒"

"AKU GILA, SASUKE! AKU GILA!"

"Hi-Hina‒"

Sasuke gelagapan. Hinata berteriak tepat setelah mencapai dirinya. Dekapan erat dirasakannya. Hantaman-hantaman kecil menimpa punggungnya. Sesenggukan masih dilayangkan Hinata tanpa ragu. Sasuke diam, karena belum yakin Hinata puas mencurahkan hati.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Sasuke.. Harusnya kau memarahiku, membentakku. Kau bahkan berhak untuk membenciku, Sasuke! Kau berhak lakukan apapun padaku..."

Kata-kata terus bermunculan di kepala. Sasuke tak ingat apa-apa yang diucapkan Hinata. Tak lagi dengar apapun yang dilontarkan Hinata. Bagian yang masih sadar dari tubuhnya mengikuti situasi. Sensor motorik bagian atas bergerak mengeratkan dekapan. Berusaha meluapkan emosi yang sama.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke menggumam pelan di sebelah telinga Hinata.

"Iya. Kau berhak lakukan itu‒"

Pukulan masih terasa. "Aku mencintaimu..." Pelukan kembali dieratkan. Kepala bersandar manja di leher Hinata. "Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Mencintaimu..." Kalimat terus diucapkan bagai mantra.

Keheningan meliputi selain racauan Sasuke. Pemuda raven belum sadar jika Hinata berhenti menangis dan terdiam.

"Aku mencintaimu. Mencintaimu Hinata. Mencinta‒"

"Apa maksudmu?!" Pelukan dilepas. Hinata menjauhkan diri. Kalimat dia buat seketus mungkin.

Sasuke pejamkan mata, tak sanggup memandang. Bibirnya bergerak dengan suara amat lirih. "Aku... mencintaimu..."

"Apa maksudmu!" Hardikan keras. Sejujurnya, Sasuke tak sanggup melakukan pengakuan.

"Aku..."

"Jangan bercanda!"

Genggaman kedua tangan mengerat. "Kenapa Hinata! Apa salah jika aku mencintaimu? Itu hal yang wajar. Aku laki-laki dan kau perempuan‒"

"Kau adik kandungku!"

"‒Hal yang wajar jika seseorang mencintai lawan jenisnya, _bukan!_ Kau dan aku, masih bisa memiliki keturunan."

"Kita keluarga‒"

"Maka abaikan hal itu!"

Hinata terperangah. _Onyx_ menghujam _amethyst_ -nya sarat amarah. Tidak. Terlalu banyak emosi yang ditampilkan netra Sasuke hingga tak mampu ia terjemah.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Aku juga ingin menenangkan diri." Hinata mengambil jarak. Hendak kembali ke balkon untuk menikmati teh yang belum habis.

"Aku tenang sejak tadi. Kapan aku pernah kehilangan kendali atas diriku sendiri?" Sasuke berusaha menghapus jarak. Langkah Hinata ia halangi dengan tubuhnya sendiri. "Aku mengungkapkan apa yang harus aku ungkapkan. Aku merasa melakukan hal yang benar, Hinata."

Hinata pandang Sasuke dengan sama tajamnya. "Aku salah. Yang butuh dokter saat ini ternyata kau, bukan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

" _Keh,_ jangan memperumit Sasuke. Mencintaiku? Kau gila, _hah?!_ "

"Terserah kau menyebutku apa. Yang ku tahu..." Kepala raven mendekat hingga nyaris menempelkan hidung sama hidung, "...kau juga mencintaiku."

 _ **Plak**_. "Jangan bicara omong kosong."

Tangan kanan mendekat ke pipi kiri. Meski tak berdarah, tetap saja, tamparan itu menyakitkan. "Tak ada omong kosong Hinata. Aku mencintaimu, kau mencintaiku. Itu adalah hal yang terjadi sejak dulu. Tak ada yang memungkirinya."

"..." _Amethyst_ semakin tajam menatap.

"Kau ingin tampar aku lagi? Lakukan sebanyak yang kau mau. Selama ini aku sudah menahan diri. Kau pikir aku tak tahu kegiatan harianmu selama ini? Meminum dua pil putih di pagi hari dan satu pil putih sebelum tidur? Kemudian seminggu sekali kau akan pergi ke klinik terdekat untuk terapi?"

"..." Bagai maling, nyali Hinata menciut lantas memilih menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa bungkam?" Sasuke mendekat kembali. Kedua tangan ia bawa untuk menggenggam tangan yang lainnya. "Aku bersamamu Hinata. Dan akan selalu begitu. Jangan menyangkal lagi. Akui bahwa kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama."

Kepala indigo tertunduk belum berniat untuk menghujam mata hitam kembali. Tangan putih dia genggam balik sebagai pelampiasan. Kelopak mata ia tutup seerat mungkin, tak ingin menangis lagi.

" _Self abuse..._ "

" _Hm?"_ Sasuke merasa sedang mendengar gumaman.

" _Self abuse_ , aku didiagnosis penyakit itu." Hinata membiarkan mulutnya mengambil alih. "Empat tahun lalu, karena pernah mencicipi narkoba, aku _sakau_ untuk pertama kalinya. Aku tak ingin lagi mencicipi barang haram, dan entah kenapa aku mengambil silet untuk pelampiasan. _Sakau_ ku berhenti, tapi tidak dengan kebiasaanku untuk melukai tubuh. Ada juga yang bilang aku _masochist_."

"..." Sasuke diam karena merasa harus menjadi pendengar yang bertanggungjawab.

"Pil putih itu untuk menenangkan diri. Itu obat bukan psikotropika. Aku berani bersumpah."

"..."

"Seminggu sekali... Iya, benar. Aku memang melakukan terapi. Sudah dua tahun ku jalani, tapi kenyataannya tak ada kemajuan sama sekali." Hinata mengangkat kepala. Meski begitu, pandangan dia buat sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke. "Apalagi setelah kejadian malam itu. Aku merasa penyakitku malah semakin parah."

"Hinata cukup. Tak usah bicara lebih lanjut." Hinata kembali didekap. "Kita hanya perlu melaluinya bersama. Untuk awal, mungkin kita mulai dengan mengganti marga."

"Marga?"

"Iya. Kau _Hyuuga_ , dan aku _Uchiha_. Kita tinggalkan nama _Yatohiro_ bersama."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh."

"Apa aku terdengar bercanda?"

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil. Akta baru dia perlihatkan kepada Hinata yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Mobil Hinata baru saja dikembalikan oleh Ino yang meminjamnya saat _'malam kejadian_ ' itu.

"Ku kira mengurus hal seperti ini tidak mudah." Hinata memutar badan. Memandang Sasuke yang bergaya angkuh.

"Memang tak mudah. Tapi bisa ku atasi. Tenang saja."

Hinata mencibir. Akta diletakkan di atas _dashboard_. Fokus kembali ke kemudi.

"Dua tahun lagi, dan kau akan kembali berganti marga..." Sasuke menoleh, "...menjadi Uchiha."

Hinata diam. Tak berniat membalas.

" _Hey,_ aku tak pernah bercanda Hinata. Aku tak pernah bermain-main soal perasaan."

Empat siku-siku berbayang. Tangan kiri digenggam erat. Geram.

 _ **Ptak!**_

" _Ittai!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang ku lakukan?" Gas diinjak sedalam mungkin, "Kau akan menikahiku saat umurku tiga puluh tahun‒"

"Dua puluh sembilan tahun." Sasuke meralat.

"Sama saja. Tak ada beda." Hinata berucap _nyolot_. "Tak ku sangka aku perawan hingga umur sudah kepala tiga. _Hufft.._ Sasuke, kau mencintaiku _kan?_ " _amethyst_ melirik.

" _Hm._ Tentu saja. Ada apa?"

Hela napas, "Memastikan. Aku takut kau berpaling dengan mudah saat tahu akan berkeluarga dengan tante-tante."

"Sekarang pun aku satu mobil dengan tante-tante _kan?!_ "

Mata berkilat menyipit, sedang yang ditatap biasa saja seolah tak mendeteksi bahaya. Hinata kembali fokus, tak ingin kecelakaan terjadi. Biarlah dia mengalah kali ini saja. Lagipula dia memang sosok kakak _kan?_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Owari**_

* * *

 **A/N :**

 _*) Po-Roro adalah panggilan 'iseng' SasuHina (Baca : 'kesayangan')._

 _*) Yatohiro adalah marga awal mereka._

 _._

 _Saya kembali ^-^_

 _Seneng banget bisa balik. Lagi mati-matian keluar dari WB nih saya T.T Biasanya nulis fanfic cuma butuh waktu dua sampai tiga hari. Bahkan pernah cuma satu jam. Eh, ini malah berminggu-minggu QAQ /saya menangis/_

 _Arigatou untuk challenge-nya, Kana Lamont-san. Semoga memenuhi kriteria. Sudah sangat berusaha ini kak. Atau mungkin saya harus berusaha lebih lagi... ^-^_

 _Sebenarnya butuh banget bimbingan. Tapi gak tahu siapa yang mau jadi pembimbing._ _ **Adakah yang bersedia adopsi saya jadi murid?**_ _/senyum pepso- plus bling-bling/_

 _Saya cukupkan sampai disini. Readers-tachi..._ **Mind to RnR?**

 _Salam,_ _ **Nama**_

^o^)/


End file.
